Grim Reaping Smurf
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Scaredy was literally scared to death after hearing a scarey story about the notorious Boston Strangler, that's when the Grim Reaper stepped in. Would he be spared death or will he rest in peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Grampa Smurf, Snappy, Nat, Clumsy, and Scaredy Smurfs were sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories together, all of them of course scared Scardy as he earned that name by being scared at almost anything. The smurfs ran out of ghost stories to tell, even Grampa Smurf who has loads of them. That's when Chernov, a tall green smurf who wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, hat, and shoes came by with a massive ghost story.

"What kind of ghost story do you have?" asked Brainy.

"Oh yes, I do," said Chernov, "It may have you shaking in your pants."

"Oh, tell us." insist Snappy.

"Ok, now here's something I want you all to think about," said Chernov, "Have you heard of the Grim Reaper?"

"Uh no." said Brainy.

"He's a mythical creature who wears a black hooded robe and carries a scythe with him in all times," said Chernov, "He make sures everybody dies at the end of their lifespan or dies if they are killed, then he comes by to harvest the soul at midnight then their body becomes an urn containing the ashes."

Everybody listened up, especially Papa Smurf and Grampa Smurf who were the oldest in the village.

"Their ghost range in color, all are translucent." said Chernov, "The color shows what they died of."

"Ghosts who died of drowning in bodies of water tend to be blue and is completely wet, they tend to be tired and tend to avoid water."

"Ghosts who died of fire tend to be a red orange and they're covered in flames, they tend to take lots of baths and showers."

"Ghosts who died from electrocution are yellow with small sparks shooting out of them, they tend to avoid anything electronic."

"Ghosts who died of starvation are purple and are extremely thin no matter how fat they once were, they tend to eat lots of food in an attempt to satisfy their unsatisfiable hunger."

"Ghosts who died from dehydration tend to have a white outline and almost transtparent, they drink lots of water similar to starvation."

"Ghosts who died from being eaten alive are green, they tend to torment those who had eaten them usually large animals."

"Ghosts who died from disease and organ failure tend to be red, they will show symptoms of their disease. They sometimes appear very sick, almost like a zombie.

"Ghosts who died from cardiovascular problems or massive blood lost tend to be crimson red, they would show symptoms of their cause of death.

"Ghosts who died from hyperthermia will be light blue with snowflakes surrounding them, they tend to snuggle up underneath whatever is warm and often drinks a lot of hot beverages. They're commonly seen near the fire."

"Ghosts who died from being poisoned have a green outline and thats it, they often seen gasping in air."

"The most famous common form of death is Old Age, Ghost who died from Old Age are usually elders and are completely white with sparkles surrounding them. They tend to be tired and will sleep a lot, if there's nothing to sleep on they'll float around complaining of exhaustion."

"All ghosts are active between Midnight and 5:30AM, they are often seen near their remains. Mourning the grave will keep the ghost quiet for awhile, but no matter what they do they cannot harm the living."

"Can you get to the ghost story now?" asked Nat.

"Of course, of course." said Chernov and explains his ghost story.

For about an hour, everyone was horrified. He talked about the Boston Strangler and then the Grim Reaper claims the ghosts of those he killed, with such stunning detail. Scaredy Smurf's heart was racing, when the action of the story peaked he literally fainted. Luckily for him, the story is over and Chernov wakes him up. "Come on Scaredy, it's late." he says, "Time to go home."

Scaredy silently heads back home along with the rest of everyone, he leaves the lights on as he sleeps that night.

When morning comes, Scaredy's left shoulder hurts badly but not unbearable. He puts some Icy Hot on it and he joined up with everyone at breakfast, today the entire village is having breakfast together. "You know how I used to be a Ghostbuster," bragged Chernov as he eats just one pancake, "I get to zap ghost and sell them to science, it's quite fun but the job leaves you exhausted in the morning."

Everyone noticed Scaredy shivering and was rubbing his left shoulder, he wasn't normally like this even though he could be scared of everything. "Are you ok Scaredy?," asked Sassette across the table.

"I just heard a scary real life story last night, slept with the lights on, and now I'm in fear with pain in my shoulder." he answered, "How fine could I be?"

After he sort of finished his breakfast he excuses himself from the table saying, "I need to go to the bathroom." Once he got up from the table, he walked just a short distance and simply collapsed onto the ground screaming, when everybody looked at him he was grabbing his chest as his legs twitch violently like he was having a seizure. Everyone gasped as Doctor Smurf ran by to try to help him, but then he stopped moving altogether and just lay on the ground.

"He's dead," confirmed Doctor Smurf, "Heart Attack."

Everyone gasped, except Chernov as he sat there in his usual neutral expression.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Later that night, Scaredy's body was burned into ashes and placed in an urn. Brainy asked Papa Smurf why is Scaredy cremated, he simply said, "We've ran out of space." Chernov sits by and stares at the urn for a long time along with everyone else sitting in chairs, everybody was quiet as the urn was sitting on a wooden pole. He said that the Grim Reaper would come by around midnight, well everybody would like to put it to the test.

Everybody waited, waited for a long time. When the clock struck midnight, something strange begin to happened. A air suddenly became cold, so cold you can see your breath. A dark cloud began to form around Scaredy's urn and it pours over the pole it's sitting on, and then it happened.

The sound of lightning rang through the air as a black cloud on the ground formed nearby and a Smurf size Grim Reaper appeared, just the way Chernov described him but not the way he would appear. His fingers were simply bone and his face is hidden underneath his robe, just like Family Guy. "Finally, I haven't claim a Ghost Smurf in 500 years." he said.

Suddenly a crimson red energy cloud appears around the earn and it moved in a straight line towards the ground, and then it formed into Scaredy's Ghost. Crimson Red, just as Chernov described him. He was floating in the air with his eyes half opened, still rubbing his left shoulder. Scaredy suddenly got to his knees and plea to the Reaper to bring him back to life.

"Sorry, no can do." said the Grim Reaper.

Suddenly Chernov stood up from his chair and approach the Grim Reaper and held out a flower, it had pinkish purple petals on it and it had a skull on the face of it. The Grim Reaper is suddenly interested in it and grabbed it from his hand and looked at it more closely, "All right, you got a deal." he says to Scaredy and tapped the ground with his scythe.

In a puff of smoke, Scardey turned back to normal and landed on the ground on his rear as his urn vanishes also in a puff of smoke. Then the Grim Reaper disappeared, leaving no trace he was ever here. Chernov lend Scaredy a hand as he grabs it and is helped up to his feet, after brushing himself off he simply said, "Thanks Chernov, I didn't know he likes Death Flowers."

"Your welcome Scaredy," said Chernov, "Sorry I scared you last night, it was all true by the way."

"Well, let's go to bed people." said Papa Smurf, "Let this all be a lesson for you people, also for me personally."

Everybody went back to their mushroom homes and went to bed, Scaredy slept more easier now and the pain in his shoulder is long gone. But that doesn't mean he's more brave, he's just gone off lucky.

**THE END**


End file.
